


Couldn't Believe

by Sunshinecackle



Series: Tumblr Requests - Bowers Gang [8]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Q slur, Slash, Yaoi, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 10:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12209646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: Belch is never going to see that coat again.





	Couldn't Believe

**Author's Note:**

> And here we are, another request from Tumblr! I’ve been pumping these out pretty easily, and I’m hoping to keep that trend going. xD With any luck, I can keep writing up things. Here we go!

Belch still couldn’t figure out why they had actually showed up to the football game. None of them were having a good time, and the group was almost completely scattered. Vic was chatting up some guy on the marching band, Patrick was off doing God knew what behind the bleachers, and himself and Henry were leaning against the chainlink fence at the top of the bleachers. Every time he glanced over, he could see the other teen quivering in the cold evening air, and he pursed his lips in thought. Had it been Vic shaking like a leaf beside him, he probably would have shucked his coat and personal space to wrap up around him. Henry wouldn’t stand for that kind of intimacy in public, however, so he just sat there dumbly, debating going to get some nachos.

“Give me your jacket, I’m freezing.” Henry demanded, rubbing his bare arms like the action might spur his larger friend into movement that much quicker. When Belch just stared at him like he was speaking a language known only to mantis shrimp and a couple very intelligent angler fish, he sighed. “Give. Me. Your. Coat. Belch. Now.”

The slant to his eyes and the unspoken ‘or else’ had him moving, unzipping and shrugging out of his coat before passing it off to the other. A soft ‘fuck yes’ left Henry as he let the coat dwarf him, wrapping up in its warmth. Unable to stop the smile on his face, Belch grabbed the hood and pulled it up over the smaller teen’s head, chuckling as it flopped against the tip of Henry’s nose.

“You’re so--”

“Don’t you dare.” Henry replied, knocking the hood back a little with a tip of his head, “I’m not tiny. I’m not small. You’re just huge.” 

“Ouch.” Belch frowned, “I give you my jacket and this is what I get?”

“...You’re not going to take it back, are you?” Henry almost sounded scared, though the look on his face coupled with his tone was more pouty than anything.

“Maybe,” Belch couldn’t hide his grin, unable to keep a straight face while he lied, “No, damn, Henry. You’re acting like a needy bitch.”

“If anything, I’m a fucking freezing bitch.” Henry snapped, frowning so deep Belch was sure it would stick. “I will fucking cut you if you try to take it back.”

“Guess I’m going to need to get a new coat.”

“Why’s that?” Patrick questioned, slinking up the stairs to the top of the bleachers, wiping his face of blood and dirt.

“What the fuck were _you_ up to?” Henry’s eyes narrowed as he took in the roughed up look of their friend.

“Doesn’t matter.” But he didn’t really want to be caught alone right now, “What’s up with Belch’s coat?”

“I’m keeping it.” Henry glared at both of them in turn, then hugged the large coat over him just a little more. “Where’s Vic? This is so lame.” 

“He’s still with that flamer that plays the flute. Fucking _flute_. What kind of self-respecting man plays a fucking pansy-ass _flute_? He’s gotta be some kind of queer.” Patrick quipped with a roll of his eyes. “Want me to go and get him?”

“...Yeah, you better.” Henry offered, shooing off the lanky teen and watching him go. His head fell onto Belch’s shoulder as he yawned wide and open, uncaring as to just how much of him was seen hanging loose. “I’m gonna crash at your house.”

“You’re going to have to share the bed with Meatball.” Belch responded softly.

“Meatball can deal. I’m tired and cold. I could always use a giant, hairy blanket, anyway.” Henry murmured, and Belch couldn’t help but think just how soft and pliant their leader looked right now. It brought a rose tint to his cheeks, and he shifted as Patrick and Vic stalked up the stairs. Vic looked even more frustrated than usual, and Patrick was all quick hands and crooked grins.

“Let’s bounce.” Henry announced the second the other two were in earshot, “We can crash at Belch’s tonight.”

“Hey, I said--”

“One for all, all for one.” Henry brushed off his knees dramatically as he stood, and Belch followed suit, all three boys trailing after him. Still, Henry was proud that he got to keep his prize. 

Even three weeks later, Belch hadn’t so much as been able to touch his favorite faux suede coat unless his arm was around Henry Bowers’ shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> And there we go, yet another one finished! I hope you enjoyed, guys! It was a lot of fun to write. ^^
> 
> Prompt: 1. “Give me your jacket, I’m freezing.”


End file.
